An Important Lesson
by gomababe
Summary: Australia gets fed up of always getting into trouble with England and Wales steps in to help out. Rated for implied disciplinary measures


A/N: Based on the fact that I believe NZ is a boy I decided on Christopher as the name for him since I went with Stephen for Aussie {it seems to be a popular semi-canon name for him}. Anyway, just showing that Wales is just as awesome an uncle as Scotland is. England's brothers sure love undermining his authority :p.

...

"Stephen, apologise to your brother this instant!" England was standing over Australia, a scowl on his face as New Zealand stood nearby, still bawling his eyes out. Australia crossed his arms and pouted,

"Why should I?" he demanded, "Not my fault the little crybaby kiwi can't take a joke." England narrowed his eyes at this,

"Australia," he growled, "now is not a good time to test my patience." He warned. The young British colony thought about this for a moment before defiantly turning his nose up,

"Like I care." He retorted, "Not like you pay any attention to anyone anyway." He added. England drew himself up,

"We'll see how much you care after this." He said in a low voice, grabbing the colony's collar and dragging him across the room. He looked to New Zealand with a more gentle expression, "Christopher, go and find Matthew, see if he can't help you find Haupuku." He told the younger colony. New Zealand sniffled and nodded, wiping his eyes as he left the room, wincing as heard England's smack and his brother's yelp.

...

Australia scowled at the walls of his room. It just wasn't fair; he was always getting into trouble when most of the other colonies misbehaved just as much as he did. The colony sighed as he flopped back onto his bed,

"Stupid kiwi can't keep his mouth shut." He muttered. Even though Australia was getting into trouble before New Zealand had been found, it seemed like he was always getting into trouble since the younger colony had come to live with England. He looked up at the window as he heard the other colonies laughing as they played outside. Stifling a sniffle, Australia turned over and pulled his cover over his head. A timid knock at the door caused him to poke his head out from the cover,

"Who is it?" he called. The door opened to reveal Wales carrying a plate of food. The older nation smiled,

"Thought you might be hungry." He said. Australia snorted and turned over again,

"England said I wasn't to get any dinner." He muttered. Wales chuckled a little,

"What _Lloeger_ doesn't know won't hurt him." He replied, setting the plate onto the bedside table, "Besides, England left to meet with Spain about an hour ago." Australia turned back over to look at his uncle warily,

"He did?" he asked, his voice quiet. Wales nodded and sat down at the foot of the bed,

"He did." he confirmed, "England doesn't have to know you've ended up getting dinner at all." He said with a soft smile. Australia's expression brightened a little as he got up and started eating. After the first couple of bites, the colony paused and looked at his uncle,

"How come you're being so nice to me anyway?" he asked, "All I am to England is a trouble maker." Wales cocked his head to one side in thought,

"You know something? You remind me a lot of England at your age. Rome branded him as a huge trouble maker too." Australia stared at his uncle, his fork only making it halfway to his mouth,

"Really?" he asked. Wales grinned and nodded,

"Oh yes, I was captured at about the same time and while I kept my head low and mouth shut, England didn't seem to know anything of the concept. He was always getting into trouble and made to do all sorts of chores for the pleasure." Australia thought about this for a moment,

"Then how come he's being such a cranky bugger about me?" Wales smirked a little,

"Mind your language." he reprimanded, "As for why he's being so strict, I think it's because he wants to make sure all his young colonies end up being respected when they grow up." He said, "I mean no one wants to trade with a country that might be a threat to them or is just plain rude." He suggested. Australia looked to the floor,

"I guess, but I'm getting into big trouble for really little things that the others get away with." He said, fighting back frustrated tears. Wales sighed,

"England's not perfect, and he can't be everywhere at once." He said, "I think he just wants to keep a closer eye on you because of the whole convict thing." Australia glared at his uncle,

"But that ain't fair!" he complained, "I never got any say in the matter!" he wasn't bothering to stop the tears this time. Wales sighed heavily as he tried to calm the colony down,

"I never said it was fair, I was just offering an explanation." He said levelly. Australia flopped back onto his bed again, burying his head into his pillows. Wales sighed and laid a hand on Australia's shoulder, "Look, let me see what I can do about that for you when England gets back. I agree that it's not fair that you're getting into more trouble than everyone else just for being a child." Australia turned his head so that he could see his uncle without lifting his head,

"You'd really do that?" he asked quietly. Wales nodded,

"Of course, in the meantime you might as well join the others outside once you've finished eating. Like I said, what England doesn't know won't hurt him." He replied with a wink. Australia gave the older nation a small smile as he got up,

"Thank you uncle Wales." He said, hugging the British nation around the waist. Wales smiled and patted the child's head,

"You're welcome, now come on, your dinner's getting cold." He said, waiting with the young colony until he'd finished eating, before being dragged outside to take part in the rugby game the rest of the colonies had started without them.


End file.
